Ra Canyon
Ra Canyon '''(also known as '''The Gorge of Ra) is the sixth dungeon of Alcubra. Like the Desert Bandit's Village, Ra Canyon provides players with machines to aid them throughout the dungeon. In addition to bunkers, heliglyphs are provided and are necessary to cross the platform map. Like the bunkers, the Z attack of the heliglyph rapidly fires bullets while the X attack has the player drop a grenade that inflicts high damage when it explodes, though it has a cooldown time. It is necessary to use the bunkers and heliglyphs in order to defeat the boss. Upon arriving at the the canyon, the Grand Chase are attacked by hooded swordsmen, narrowly avoiding a falling boulder prior. As they progress deeper into the canyon, the Chase is surprised when they encounter enemies who are able to fly with the help of a glider-like machine. Their constant movement, coupled with strong winds, make it impossible for Lire's arrows to hit. Mari gives pursuit by mounting one of the heliglyphs despite Elesis's reservations. The rest of the Chase follow suit. Even further in, the canyon is struck by a sandstorm that makes it unsafe to travel without the aid of the heliglyph, as there numerous enemies hidden within the storm. Reaching the boss, the leader of the hooded monsters, Carte, detects intruders, and Mari recklessly initiates the assault by dropping bombs from her heliglyph. After a grueling battle, Carte is defeated and Ronan attempts to obtain information from him about the Kungji's treasure. However, Carte instead directs the Chase to Seth's Pyramid before fainting. Normal (Level 80-82) Hard (Level 81-83) Very Hard (Level 82-84) Champion (Level 83-85) Monsters *Hooded Jackal *Hooded Hound *Hooded Crow *Hooded Scorpion *Carte (Boss) Dialogue Beginning It looks like we're in Ra Canyon. Looks like somebody was just here, we should be careful. Do you think it's true that no one was able to go back alive from here? Nevermind what that Khufu said. Did you forget our promise to the Kungji? ..No, but.. Hm?! Move, everyone!! That was so close! Who are you! Show yourself! Hoods.. Hooded Hound: We.. Punish.. Invaders.. There you are! Heliglyph Look up!! They're flying without wings.. I've never seen anything like that.. This is no time to be in awe! Lire! Can you do it? I can't see anything because of the sandstorm. I can't get them with my arrows. Huh? There's something weird here. It looks like a machine. Arme! Don't touch it. It looks very fragile… ... He..hey! Don't touch it…!! Sigh… Unbelievable!! Fine! We're breaking through!!! 3rd Stage Ahh~ It's full of monsters!! That many monsters inside the sandstorm.. We won't be able to break through if we can't see the enemies. Do we really have to get on that flying machine? Mari!! What's that tornado?! We'll all die if we get caught in it!! Gah~!! Do we really have to get on this thing!!! Boss He's different from all the others. Is he the boss? We shouldn't underestimate him.. Carte: Krrr… Punish… the invaders… Is that the only thing they know how to say? They're so weird!! Carte: Kuh ah ah ah!!! Carte!! Punish…!!! Invaders…!!! This looks dangerous! Everyone, be careful!! Mari.. He might be the one in danger.. Post Boss Battle Ha ahhh… Ha ahhh… That was ward… Elesis… You look exhausted… *Snap!* Ha... Haha… Hahaha… Mari? Can I talk to you for a second? Wait… Before that. Let's ask him where the Kungji's treasure is before he loses consciousness. Carte: Krrrrr… Go… pyramid… Wow! So you know how to say other things?! Where is the treasure from Kungji Village!! Carte: ..You can… go… pyramid… ... Hey! Hey! He fainted. Looks like we won't be able to find out anything else. So, we won't be able to find the Kungji's treasure? No… we can't give up just yet! Let's go to Seth's Pyramid! Khufu said there are all kinds of precious treasures in Seth's Pyramid. These guys might have hid it there. Yes, this guy mentioned the pyramid until the end. I'm sure there's something there. So our next destination is 'Seth's Pyramid'! It will probably be a dangerous place, so let's brace ourselves. Trivia *Ra Canyon is one of three dungeons that does not have a boss theme, the others being Under Hammer and Kounat's Collapse. *As Mari appears in this dungeon as Geas, it can be assumed that the Alcubra dungeons take place after the events in Archimedia. However, this is in conflict with the dialogue in Goblin Work Site, as Jin claims there that they were supposed to head for Archimedia. **This could otherwise be a design error. *The addition of the heliglyphs in this dungeon marks the first time the player is allowed to freely maneuver around the map and remain in the air for as long as they are riding the machine. Category:Dungeons